Rian and Dan
by jodijarrett41
Summary: Rian always knew to expect the unexpected. She may have finally met her match.


_This is my first time writing in a very long time. I know I'm rusty but I'll get better. :) A little background on these characters. I used to Roleplay on Twitter and these characters were a major part of that towards the end of my time on there. I played Rian and had a blast. The person who played Dan was super amazing and I didn't want the chemestry we had to stop, but like with most things, life got in the way and he had to stop. So, this takes place after we ended our time in Roleplaying. Thanks for reading and any feed back is welcome!!_

Chapter 1

Rian was sitting outside absent mindedly watching and listening to the kids play. Today, marked two years that she got the call every wife dreads getting. Her husband of only 5 short years, Dan Greggs, who was the best detective/sergeant on the Detroit Police payroll, was killed in the line of duty.

Dan and Rian's children; Xander, Leilani and Andrew, all were starting to get better. Rian on the other hand wasn't. She would still see him and hear him calling out to her multiple times a day, and still cries herself to sleep a couple nights a week. She's brought back to reality when Xander comes running over to her.

"Mama, we're all hungry."

"I'm sorry, baby, I'll go start dinner, okay?"

Rian got up from the chair and she and the kids came inside. They played while she cooked dinner.

She caught herself staring at Andrew, he was just like his dad, a full blooded Greggs man through and through. As young as he is he's already talking about becoming a police officer, had Dan's mannerisms, his love for risk taking and playing tricks on people. Dan adopted Xander and Leilani after they were married. When dinner was done Rian plated dinner and called the kids to the table to eat. Leilani started playing with her food as was she.

"Mama?"

"Hmm? What, baby girl?"

"I wanna see daddy."

Rian almost spat out her drink. She set the glass down and went silent. She didn't know how to respond.

"Leilani. Don't." Xander spoke when Rian didn't.

"What Xander? I'm just speaking my mind like Mama taught us."

"I don't care!" Xander said as he raised his voice.

"What? You don't want to see him?"

"Of course, I do! I wasn't going to…"

"That's enough, both of you." Rian said, finally able to speak.

"Sorry, Mama." They said as they put their heads down.

They finished eating and Leilani helped Rian with the dishes, everyone stayed silent. While they were cleaning up Rian thought about what Leilani said and decided that she was right they hadn't been to the grave since they buried Dan. Once everything was cleaned up, Rian loaded the kids into the car then went to the store to get Dan's favorite liquor and some flowers. They headed to the cemetery, Rian was pretty much on auto pilot the whole way. When they got to the site Rian grabbed the liquor and flowers and started walking with her head down the whole way and all of the sudden she heard the kids yell.

"Uncle Dice!"

Rian's breath caught in her throat as she stopped in her tracks and looked up at the back of her husband's twin for the first time since Dan's funeral. Dice turned around and picked up all three kids in a hug. He finally looked up at Rian and her breath caught again, she knew it wasn't him but she couldn't help it. He started to walk towards her, her eyes not able to look at him.

"Ri." Dice said as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Dice, I…" She closed her eyes for a second. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here this late."

"Me either."

"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch."

"Don't worry about it. I haven't been either."

"It's fine, Dice, really. It's been hard on us all."

"I know it would have been harder with me being a twin." He nodded towards the kids who were cleaning off Dan's grave stone. "Harder on them. I didn't want to make it any worse for them."

"I appreciate that, Dice. I really do." She hugged him again. "How's things going for you? The family?"

"Things are good, working." He smiled. "The family is good. I almost brought them, but I decided I wanted to be alone."

"I'm glad to hear that. We'll have to set up a play date for the kids so we can all reconnect."

"That sounds great." He nodded to the kids again, "I'm going to go, I'll let you guys have your time. I'll be in touch. Your number still the same?"

"Yeah, it is. I still own Full Moon too. You need to come in for a hair cut!" She ruffled his hair as he tried squirming away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be in."

"Good, I look forward to it."

"Family discount?"

"Always." She smiled. "Bye, Dice."

"Bye, Ri. Bye, kids."

The kids yelled bye and Rian closed her eyes once more before going to help the kids and to 'talk' to Dan.


End file.
